Some Don't Like it Hot
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally posted on Archive of Our Own as part of Class Files Kataoka and Isogai have to negotiate for a new air conditioner.


To say that the class E building was hot was an understatement.

It felt like the inside of a volcano filled with thermite and positioned directly under the sun.

A massive heat wave was sweeping the area and Class E's air conditioner broke. It was unbearably hot for both the students and the teachers. Korosensei seemed to be melting while Irina nearly taught class in a bikini just to cool off.

To solve this issue, Class E sent their two representatives to appeal for a new air conditioner.

"Damn its hot out," said Isogai.

The pair of Isogai and Kataoka approached the main school building.

"Well at least its air conditioned inside," said Isogai.

Kataoka rolled her eyes.

"I hate these meetings..." She muttered. "Its always the same, especially this time of the year. They put us down and end each meeting with ice cream in the other room."

"Without us," Isogai added.

They both stepped into the building and were relieved to feel the cool air conditioning against them.

"Thats much better," said Kataoka.

"Amen,"

* * *

They were both seated in the meeting room, where the student council and the other class representatives were also seated.

"Lets get this over with," whispered Kataoka.

Gakushu Asano stood up and cleared his throat.

"Alright, lets get this under way," he began. "Our first order of business is a request from class E."

The other representatives snickered as Asano looked over the request form.

"Now , it says here that you would like to request a new AC," Asano read. "Please tell us why you require this,"

Kataoka stood up, keeping her serious composure.

"Our AC is broken beyond repair," she began. "Our building is very warm and its affecting our studies."

"Not like they could get any worse," whispered one representative.

Isogai glared at him as Asano gestured for Kataoka to continue.

"One of our students nearly passed out from heat stroke, another had to take their shirt off just to cool down, and one of our classmates is overheating and blacking out,"

Isogai recalled Ritsu's constant overheating and blackouts caused by the increase in temperature on her processor.

"Well a new AC will cost a good amount of money," said Asano. "Would anyone like to voice their opinions?"

One representative raised their hand.

"Why should we spend school funds just so Class E can get a few months of cold relief,"

"Its something we need," said Kataoka. "Our classmates are passing out and overheating-"

"Open a window then, let the breeze in!" A representative interupted.

"T-That won't fix anything!" Said Kataoka.

Her composure was breaking, Isogai noticed and stood up.

"There is a rule in the student handbook stating that any issues affecting the student's learning involvement must be resolved," said Isogai. "That goes for Class E as well!"

The other representatives looked at Isogai in surprise as Asano took out a student handbook and flipped through it.

"So there is... Well I guess that the notion is automatically passed," said Asano "Funds will be taken out to replace Class E's broken air conditioner."

The representatives grumbled in disapproval while Kataoka sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Thanks..."

"No problem..."

"However given the time required to reach the building and the installation needed for the unit, we cannot put one in until the weekend,"

"What?!"

The other representatives smiled.

"I'm sorry, but your class will have to hold on for another couple days," said Asano. "Now the next order of business, the newspaper club wanted a budget increase and better comic strips..."

As Asano continued to talk, Isogai and Kataoka quietly left the room.

* * *

"Five days!" Said Kataoka. "Five more days of heat!"

"Someones going to die of heat stroke in that classroom," said Isogai. "And it might not be Korosensei,"

Kataoka stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I swear If I have to see Okajima without his shirt one more time..."

Isogai stopped and leaned against the wall next to Kataoka.

"They put us down again!" Said Kataoka. "And once they finnish that meeting they'll stuff their faces with ice cream!"

Suddenly an Idea formed in Isogai's head.

"Hey Kataoka," said Isogai.

"What is it?"

Isogai smirked.

"Do you want to steal a bunch of ice cream?"

* * *

They both crept into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised we got in here so easily," said Isogai.

"Its the kitchen, there isn't much worth guarding here," replied Kataoka.

"Hey if I had tons of ice cream, I'd guard the hell out of it,"

Kataoka rolled her eyes and pointed to the large metal freezer door on the other side of the room.

"It should be in there,"

Isogai nodded and walked over to the door.

"If alarms go off, run." Said Isogai.

Isogai opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Thats alot of ice cream," said Kataoka.

An entire wall in the freezer was stocked with tubs of ice cream.

"Get a cooler," said Isogai.

Kataoka nodded and grabbed a wheeled cooler that was lying in the back.

"Lets hurry before anyone sees us," said Kataoka.

Isogai grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and dumped it into the cooler, then he grabbed several tubs of ice cream and put them in the cooler.

"Thats more than enough for the class," said Isogai.

He shut the cooler and closed the fridge.

"The halls should be empty, lets get moving,"

Isogai grabbed the cooler and started wheeling it out of the kitchen, Kataoka trailing close behind.

"I've never seen Isogai do anything like this before," thought Kataoka. "Hes really serious about this..."

* * *

They made it out of the school and towards the path up the mountain.

"Think we can make it up before the ice cream melts?" Asked Kataoka.

"Nope," replied Isogai.

"What?! Then why did we steal all this ice cream!?"

"Don't worry," said Isogai. "I sent a text to someone who can, he'll be here soon."

Moments later Korosensei landed next to them.

"I got your message Isogai," said Korosensei.

Isogai gestured to the cooler.

"This is it, make sure it gets to the others." Said Isogai.

"And don't eat it all," added Kataoka.

"Promise!" Said Korosensei.

And with that Korosensei grabbed the cooler and blasted off at Mach 20 towards the Class E building.

"Mission accomplished," said Isogai.

"You did a good thing Isogai," said Kataoka.

"WE did a good thing..."

"Too bad we didn't get any ice cream," said Kataoka.

Isogai pulled a tub of ice cream and two spoons out from behind his back.

"I didn't forget about us,"

Kataoka smiled genuinely at Isogai.

"Your thinking of everything today, aren't you?" Thought Kataoka.

The pair sat down by the tree line on a stump, sharing the umtub of ice creaLllllm.

"Too bad tht ice cream won't last them the whole fivie days," said Isogai.

"Yeah but it'll be nice to gave some sort of relief from the heat," said Kataoka.

* * *

Isogai ate a big spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh, Kataoka, you got something on your cheek," said Isogai,

He wiped away a splotch of ice cream with his finger, making his fellow representative blush.

"T-Thanks..."

They finished up the ice cream and got up.

"Now, we better get moving, we have a long walk ahead of us." Said Isogai.

"Yeah..."

They started their walk up the mountain. Kataoka's face was red the entire way up, and it wasn't because of the heat...


End file.
